This Damn Heart
by ChottoMatte
Summary: In the year 1801, Edward Elric is an orphaned slave. Separated from Alphonse, he is purchased by a mysterious colonel Roy Mustang. What will come of this? Will he ever see his home, or Alphonse, ever again? EdxRoy
1. Roy Goes Shopping

Chapter One-A/N

**Chapter One-A/N**

**--**

**How wonderful it is to be back on Fanfiction.**

**A bit of Back story for my…uhhh…story?**

**Mkay**

**It is completely random, not set in the same time as the actual story,**

**And nothing that happened in the old story happened here!**

**(Except Edward got his automail, I'll figure out a reason for that.)**

**The year is 1801,and the slave trade is prospering.**

**But, recently, a band of rogue Alchemists has come out of the woodwork, the self-dubbed 'God's Alchemists.' They have been purchasing slaves by the wagonload for shady Alchemical Research. In this small country, members of this band of men and women are easily identified by their usually dark hair color, pale as snow skin, unusual 'magical' talents, and heir signature uniform, a long black cloak with silver trim…**

**Colonel Roy Mustang is one of the most talented members of the God's Alchemists ranks, and renowned for his firepower. 29, tall, with black hair and drop dead Gorgeous eyes, Roy could have any woman he wanted, regardless of his profession.**

**Edward Elric is a recently orphaned 16 year old, torn from his last living relative, his little brother Alphonse. He was sold into slavery by the men with a grudge against his father, who had burned his home to the ground. Alone, bewildered, and indignant, he has been labeled unruly and his handlers wish to dispose of him. Quickly.**

_Chapter One: Roy goes shopping…_

"-ang. Mustang!"

Roy straightened in a second and tried to wipe the glazed look one gets from daydreaming off of his face.

"Yes, Sir?" the man replied to his commander, who had unfortunately snuck up on the dreaming raven haired man.

"Just wanted to give you a heads up and inform you that we in the upper management are all quite pleased with the quality of your recent purchases, and have caught wind of a major shipment just having arrives from somewhere far off. Perhaps some strong lads, eh? I'd like to award you a small bonus for all of your hard work, and hope you'll use it to finally purchase a companion for your very own. You are dismissed."

He walked off as quickly as he came, shined boots rapping smartly on the polished marble floors of the headquarters.

So Roy Mustang roused himself quickly, put on his boom-boom gloves, and left. He reveled in the sound of money in his pocket, and completed his assigned purchases quickly. He took the time searching the pens for his ideal companion.

He toyed with the idea of getting a girly little bed-warmer, but decided to look for a manservant instead. He had always been partial to male lovers, so he figured it would be like a two-for-one deal. He decided a blond-haired boy would be best, so he could fool with the lengthy locks like a girls.

He spotted several promising boys, but finally found the perfect one. Short, lithe, muscular yet slight, he stood against the wall with a slightly gregarious expression. He fended off a lot of potential buyers with his 'don't touch me' expression and his hands-off glare. Roy liked a challenge.

He spoke with the man in charge of sales, who promptly tied a collar on the boy and pulled him out of the pen. Roy gave the man the money, purchased a short leather leash for another small fee, and started off for his barracks at headquarters.

Edward couldn't believe someone had actually bought him. What good did the glare do? He had a collar and leash no, nonetheless. The man said not a word as he walked; only stared at him. He tried not to notice how the man seemed to be trying to eat him with his eyes, on the way that the same eyes lingered on his bare chest.

Finally, the petite blond was fed up and asked his new 'Master', "What's your name?" "Colonel Roy Mustang, of God's Alchemists." Edward, having never heard of them, was not afraid. "Well…I'm Edward. Why did you have to go and buy me?" A flicker of surprise flew over Mustang's face, and he growled a clipped reply,

"Silence, slave. Must I teach you not to speak so insolently to those above your station, your Master especially?" Edward's face turned red, and he looked as if he was about to explode. He opened his mouth, anger in his eyes, and received a sharp slap before he could utter a single word in retort. Cowed by his Master's anger and the sharp stinging n his cheek, Edward fell silent.

Please, R&R!

SM


	2. Besotted

A/N- Shinagi-Chan here, ready with another installment

**A/N- Shinagi-Chan here, ready with another installment! I am simply AMAZED at the speed at which people review. I like it … To all of you who have given such positive encouragement, thank you! For those of you concerned with my centered writing, I just find it to flow better as a whole. I'll try to make the speaking more distinct, thanks for pointing that out ****AAJ Edward****. This will NOT, I repeat, N-O-T be an EDabuse fic, animecrazd. Also: if anyone wouldn't terribly mind teaching me how to put thingies like pictures on my Profile, I'd appreciate it forever! Feel free to Message me about any spelling errors as well. I try to iron them out, but sometimes they slip between the cracks. And now, read on.**

**--**

So Edward, whose lovely name I do hate to shorten, has finally been purchased. Finding the role a bit different then his normal life, isn't he? Alas, he wonders if this Mustang man will treat him as badly as the slavers and keepers of the pens.

He must learn one of the hardest lessons of all for a short _tempered_ young man: Stay quiet, and you won't be hit. No matter how many insults he receives, or even cracks about his height that are said to his face, he mustn't say anything unless asked. To merely cater to the whims of this man without saying a word will be one of the hardest things he has ever done.

Yet, the colonel soon finds himself besotted with the feisty, fiery young man, and resolves to do his best to treat him like an equal. A short, young, _purchased_ equal. He returned to his barracks with the boy, finding that his recent good work had gotten him a single room, instead of the shared rooms foot soldiers get.

He requisitioned another bed for the boy. He found the boy a shirt and coat, a tie to pull back his hair, and a pair of white gloves. (alas, not boom-boom.) He took the leash off of the boy, demonstrated on a nearby dresser how he would be fire-fried for attempting to escape, and set off with him to find some food.

"How old are you?" he inquired.

"Sixteen, Sir." Edward replied.

"Ever had a girlfriend, Edward?" Roy asked, honestly curious.

"A what?" the boy looked perplexed.

"I'll take that as a no," the older man sighed.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what is a 'girl-friend'? I had a female friend, Winry, is that it?" Edward replied once more, honestly curious as well.

"A girlfriend is…a female companion of sorts. You date, kiss, just be together, and it doesn't necessarily mean you have to marry them." Mustang replied.

Edward looked positively mortified, "No, Sir." He stammered, then continued. "I was betrothed at age 3 to the girl I am…was to marry. Winry, Sir." Edward blushed crimson at the thought of kissing a girl who was not his intended spouse. Even thinking of kissing Winry before properly married made him shiver.

+Several Months Later…+

Edward and colonel Mustang gradually developed a friendship, though were careful to play their respective roles around others. Roy removed the boy's collar, and Edward stopped sketching escape plans with a stick in the dirt when Roy left him outside a store.

Privately, Mustang allowed the boy to call him Roy. Edward was glad for the honor, and Mustang's hard heart melted a little more every time he heard that sweet voice calling him.

Roy tossed in his sleep, dreaming dreams he knew could never come true. Edward, lying on Roy's bed shirtless, moaning in ecstasy as an out-of-frame Roy did god knows what to the poor boy.

He had turned 17 while under Roy's care, and didn't seem to object to the attention lovingly lavished on him… Roy awoke suddenly from his dream, hearing a small noise from across the room. He opened his eyes, kept his breathing deep and even, and listened as if his life depended on it. If it was a homunculus again, it very well may.

Meanwhile, Edward was having some very disturbing dreams of his own. The starring character of his dreams was Always Roy. Recently, whenever the man had looked at him with that certain predatory look in his coal-black eyes, he felt a strange pool of warmth in the pit of his stomach.

This would always happen in his dream, and always right before the colonel would disappear. In his place he saw only darkness, surrounded by the evil things in Edward's mind only the presence of the man could assuage. He moaned in his sleep, not in ecstasy, but in fear. The colonel, realizing that the sound emanating from the corner of the room was not, in fact, the love of his life being devoured by homunculi, stood.

He lay beside Edward silently, took the boy into his arms, a hummed the lullaby his mother had sung when he was frightened in his dreams. Edward, with his cat-like reflexes woke the moment the colonel touched him. He lay in the warmth of the older man's embrace and willed himself to stay awake with the calming, soothing melody running through his head.

When the colonel finished the lullaby for the second time, Edward shifted quickly, turning over so he was facing the older man, and look up imploringly at him with those innocent eyes.

The colonel thought for a moment, discarded reason over lust, and took the unspoken invitation to kiss the boy, at first very softly. By the time the two of them needed to break apart briefly to breathe, Edward had pulled the colonel down to his level, so he wouldn't strain his back from holding up the young, yet heavy, boy.

As soon as they had caught their breath, they resumed with their passionate activities. Edward took the liberty to lick the crease between the older man's lips very softly, just enough that Roy felt it. Mustang was immediately so surprised that he opened his mouth, a kind of reflex for when someone licked his lips for him.

He thought to himself, 'Damn. Has he done this before?' before finally tasting the only person he had ever truly loved.

+The next morning.+

Edward woke the next morning, cocooned in the colonel's warm arms. They had fallen asleep like this after a long, in-bed kiss fest, for which he felt more that a little ashamed. That, and the fact that his hands were actually tucked under the waist of the pants the colonel had worn to bed last night, made him hop hastily into the cold morning air. Although regretting his move, he had to get up anyway to heat bathwater for the man and find them breakfast.

Roy Mustang woke not much later, to the very agreeable sight of a shirtless Edward Elric standing over him to shake him awake. The younger man shivered with delight when he saw the lusty look enter the Elder's eyes when he saw his appearance, but brushed it off and said,

"I trust you slept well, Colonel?"

"Yes…" The man replied warily, wondering if he Edward would mention the surprising activities of the past night. After watching Edward bustle with food for a few minutes, he said,

"I am sorry for taking such liberties with you last night, Edward."

The young man's reply was to gently set the tray of food on his nightstand, bend at the waist to look Roy in the eye, and kiss him once again. This swift kiss soon led, once again, to an expression of the budding romance between these two men.

The glory of the moment was ruined by the untimely and unseemly scene of one of the barracks servants looking in through the open door, being sighted, and the taking off down the hall. Roy knew he would be reprimanded for taking a male lover, a slave nonetheless, and set off after her. After showing her exactly why his gloves were called 'boom-boom', she promised not to say a word.

**Please R & R! –Shina Chan**


	3. Alas

A/N- Third chapter already

**A/N- Third chapter already? I am sincerely sorry for any delays in my four-day update schedule; I'm having troubles finding time to update. My sorta-beta friend Nicole, my lunatic friend Kate, and my quiet friend Kaitlyn all know how distraught I am at missing the normally-scheduled day...I'm so sorry! (Well...Kate actually doesn't care less. She thinks poor Nicole and I are just pitiful fangirls. Hmph.) Just a heads-up, if there weren't any tattoos in 1801, now there are. So be it. For all concerned with my jumping around, hasty relationships, and generally sucky writing, I'm very sorry. I don't do backstory very well, and have no ability to create character depth. I love all of the encouraging reviews, however. This is the second story I've ever written, so it's a nice change. I got a total of 12 reviews on my last one, 8 must have been mine, 3 were my friends, and one was someone who accidentally stumbled upon it. By the way, NEWS BULLETIN Nicole, you laugh at me for any of this or mention it to me anytime, especially at school, you die. sigh Read on...**

Once the weary older man returned to the room, he found that Edward had pushed the two beds together, changed the new 'big bed's sheets, and set up a large metal tub in the middle of the room.

"H-How did you do this so fast?"

asked the colonel, happy but curious.

"I...I never did tell you, did I?" the younger replied. Edward pulled his hands out of his pockets, breathed deeply, clapped his hands together, and braced himself. A small stool seemed to grow out of the floor, beautifully crafted, one solid piece, and completely real.

"A-alchemy?" the colonel had unwittingly stepped backward during the transmutation, and his eyes were wide with shock. Edward looked abashed, and glared heatedly at the floor. The colonel composed himself quickly, and asked, "How did you do it without a transmutation circle?" "I don't actually know..." the boy replied, looking ready to break into tears.

At the sight of the nearly-crying boy hoping he wouldn't be dismissed, he strode across the room and enveloped the young man with his warm arms. He sighed, pushed back Edward's hair from his ear, and whispered

"C'mon. I'm not getting in this tub without you, so you better go find us some shorts." (The colonel knew Edward wouldn't get it nude, however much the older man wanted to see.)

The younger boy smiled halfheartedly and left the room. He found the perfect pairs in the linen closet, brought them back to the room, and they hopped in the tub. Roy teased him with shampoo bubbles, then they soaked for a few hours.

When the water was finally cold, they warmed up in their bed, and fell asleep holding each other, fast asleep in their lover's arms.

When Edward awoke the next morning, he couldn't move either of his automail limbs. Roy found him immobile and crying when he woke, sobbing incomprehensibly about rust.

"I knew...that water...poor care...should have oiled...what am I going to do?"

He calmly inquired as to what was wrong, the did his best to make out what the distraught boy was saying.

"Sniff I forgot to o-oil sniff my automail...now it's all rusty and I sniff I c-can't move iiiiiit!"

At this, the dam of tears broke again, and Roy tried to comfortingly ask, "Is there anywhere we can go to get it fixed?"

"The girl who made it... she could probably fix it... maybe..." Whatever he planning to say next was cut off by Roy's curt reply. " Let's go."

On the train to Resembool.

The road was endless bump after bump, and the only highlight of the trip so far was when Edward got on the train and realized that he had indeed grown. Standing up among other young men his age, he finally saw them eye to eye. Roy hadn't noticed it, the growth being so gradual to those living with him.

Edward had been wondering why there was a difference between the lengths of his automail leg and real one. Being proud of the result and of the ability to form a semblance of movement, he limped up and down the aisles, showing off his height to its full advantage. The seemingly endless train ride finally ended, and thus they started the other seemingly endless journey to Grandma Panako's house.

They came in sight of it a painful hour later, but to get there they had to pass the burnt ruins of Edward's old house, of his old life. Only a single tear escaped, and Mustang, knowing the sad story, caught it on his finger and licked it to make the boy laugh.

A young woman in tiny shorts and a black bandeau came running down the lane.

"Edward? Edward?? Is that really you?! Did you come back?!" After getting a good look at the two men walking toward her, she stopped dead in her tracks, and stood silent. When the pair reached her, she threw he arms around Edward and kissed him full on the mouth. Angry fire spread through the colonel's veins, and he yanked the two apart.

The girl reached for him again, but Edward merely looked at the ground and muttered, "I'm fine...I missed you Winry..."

Ah, so, the female to whom his loved was betrothed. Too bad for her. "Edward, who is this man?" She asked, seemingly thinking he couldn't hear her for some reason.

"This man can hear you." Replied Roy curtly. Edward cut in

"This is Colonel Roy Mustang, my owner and...my..." he blushed a deep red.

Roy finished for him. "Colonel Roy Mustang at your service, miss. True, I do technically own Edward, but the most I ever hope to win is his heart. I'm a military man, Edward's owner, and his lover." he finished dramatically, always hoping to get the most out of the moment. Winry looked at him, blinked slowly, and fainted.

After finishing the walk back up to the house with Winry on the colonel's back, the man was once again shocked to see a little old woman tackle his young love to the ground and start hitting him on the head.

This continued long enough for Winry to wake up, have another dizzy spell, eventually stand up, and pry 'Granny' Panako off of Edward. She looked at Edward with a scowl and simply said "It serves him right for not sending any word."

When the women finally got a good look at the boy Winry screeched "YOUR AUTOMAIL!" with a murderous gleam in her eyes. Same old Winry.

With a concussion and sever head trauma, Edward walked up the drive with his companions. As soon as they reached the house, Winry pushed Edward onto a couch, fiddled with the areas where automail touched skin, and popped his limbs off.

This so startled the colonel, who was used to a short metallic boy, that he laughed like a nervous 3rd grader. "Wow, Fullmetal. I guess my little nickname doesn't apply anymore. Now you aren't so much Fullmetal as No-metal..." he said jokingly, not realizing that his joke wasn't funny at all and that Edward looked alarmingly like he wanted to punch something. Winry pulled out a toolbox, sat at a table, and went hard to work.

_2 Days Later_

Edward had been lounging about with Mustang almost nonstop. They had taken a stroll, well, the colonel had carried Edward up the hill for a picnic. They spent most of the days in silence, contented to be within good company.

Once Edward re-mastered the art of walking one leg and one crutch, he decided that they would leave just as soon as Winry was done. However, he wanted to show the colonel a place that was very special to him first. They set off early on the third morning since they arrives, planning to back by midday for lunch, and by when Winry finished his automail.

Edward seemed nervously talkative, and Mustang soon found out why. They had just crested another hill when he saw a cemetery not far off. He sighed, knowing how hard this would be on Edward, and put on a smile. They reached the small church and its not-so-small cemetery, pulled open the rusty gate, and went inside. They walked through the long, seldom-cut grass, searching every stone for familiar names or dates. 3.Oct.11.

Whenever Edward saw any of these numbers or dates he would gasp and rush over to take a closer look. It was Roy who finally found the family plot, who called the other man's name just loud enough to be heard. Edward looked up in surprise, and rushed over. He stopped dead in front of the graves.

"Alphonse...Mom...Dad..." he whispered. He sank to his knees, and fell into the colonel's arms. Quietly sobbing, the boy tried to pull himself together but found that he couldn't. Roy whispered to him softly,

"Let it out. I know it hurts. I know" for several minutes, sounding like the chanted mantra of a Buddhist monk.

When the crying abated slightly, he picked the boy up and carried him the whole way back home, not stopping once. Edward's outward pouring of emotion had left him drained, so he didn't blush and yell when Roy kissed him and lay him on the couch's pull-out bed.

Nor did he dismiss the older man for being a sentimental romantic when he lay down beside him, wrapped him up in his arms, and hummed a song until he fell into a peaceful sleep.

As soon as Edward woke, Winry reattached his automail. He and the colonel sparred to make sure it worked right, and they were off. Winry consoled herself by getting one last 'hug' (grope) from Edward, and he stopped Roy from strangling the girl.

After Panako had caught them with a camera in a particularly heated make-out session, she had said a hasty goodbye and gone to her darkroom to develop the pictures for the family photo album. Album, yaoi collection, samey-samey.

Edward seemed to really open up to him on the walk back to the train station. He even gave him a kiss when he said something adorably endearing, in the middle of the train station nonetheless! With the weight of disappointing Winry and Panako off of his chest, Edward seemed a new man. Roy like it. Very, very much so.

The train ride back from Resembool was uneventful as anything. Most of it was spent with Edward's head in Roy's lap, still tuckered from all of the physical and emotional expenditure. Once he woke up, he spent the rest of the trip chatting with Roy about such mundane things as turnip prices.

Roy explained his 'Once I'm Fuhrer, all women wear miniskirts' theory to the oh-so-innocent Edward. Edward hit him. Roy apologized. When the train finally shuddered into the station, the couple disembarked and set off for the barracks, both wanting nothing but food, sleep, and each other.

As Roy was often gone for extended periods of time due to his elusive work, Edward decided to take up a hobby. There was art, reading, writing, singing, playing an f his instrument, and a whole myriad of other things.

But all of his attempts seemed to be centered around Roy. Sculpture? Bust of Roy. Painting? Roy with flames. Writing? Ode to Roy. Reading? Any of Roy's records he could get his hands on. (Now that I think about it, that's kind of creepy.)

It was a week after he wrote the opera about Roy. The elder man was leaving for another trip in an hour, and was packing for his young love's help. "Okay...extra boom-boom gloves...oh! Need these..."

he shoved a handful of carefully laundered and ironed socks haphazardly into his already full suitcase. He gave the boy a quick peck on the lips and continued " Okay, I'll be back in a week, there's money on the table and you know where everything else is. So I've got to run soon and..." he was cut off by Edward.

"Take me with you." Roy was shocked. Some of his comrades and overseers brought personal slaves on missions, but he hadn't thought of bringing Edward. He always dismissed it as too dangerous, the thought of Edward getting hurt was too bad.

Edward, however, thought differently. "I can do alchemy, defend myself, and help you." he took a deep breath before continuing, "You don't know how scared I am every time you leave...I never know if you'll come back." his voice cracked on the last word, reminding Roy that there was still a child in there, he still needed to be reassured that someone he loved wouldn't be torn form him again.

He gathered the boy into his arms. With Edward's head on his chest he softly whispered, "Okay, you can come. I love you too much to leave you behind." They finished packing in silence, and walked out of their small room more in love than ever.

Sexually frustrated. Those were the words that best described Roy, late at night. The man he loved, cradled in his arms. Looking so innocent...Ugh. The man shuddered. 'No. I wont.' he thought. 'Not until he's ready.' But the temptation was still strong. He knew he had to wait. It was just so damn hard. he looked so...pure. Like snow. Rapeable snow. He sighed, shifted the boy until he was more comfortable, and resigned himself to another night of restless sleep.

_The Next Morning_

Roy had relented, and the boy was with the rest of God's Alchemists on the train to wherever they had to go. Edward, still collared, dutifully played the part of the 'good slave', fetching water, getting food, warming baths.

He followed 3 steps behind Roy at all times, except when he was running errands. The only rest he got was at night, when he and Roy got to share a cart. With nobody else. Alone. the weary colonel found them a late-night snack, cuddled with the weary boy, and fell asleep with him in his arms, just like always.

When the train stopped, Edward was roused from his sleep by the rowdy men. Banging on their train car's windows, they attempted to rouse their superior. "Colonel Mustang! We are grievously sorry for the disturbance! The Fuhrer needs you, ASAP!"

Since exclamation points indicate something said loudly, you can imagine the colonel's mood when he sat up, yelled "Shut up!" and threw a shoe at the door. However ticked off, his anger was forgotten as his lover slowly stood, stretched, and looked at him.

Edward's hair was slightly mussed, and his eyes had a look that Roy knew was exhaustion, but his raging libido took as pure lust. The illusion was helped along by the fact that the boy was wearing nothing but a pair of silk sleep pants of Roy's, which hung very low on his hips, being so skinny compared to his master.

The younger boy groaned as he stood, and this noise sounded so convincingly like a moan of pleasure that Roy had to push himself against the wall and grip the bedposts so hard his knuckles turned white, to keep from taking the boy then and there. Edward saw the pained look on the colonel's face, and mistook it for anger.

He didn't know what had happened, and thought to himself, 'well. He always likes it when I straddle his lap and kiss him...stupid old romantic. I wonder if that'll cheer him up?" Edward carried out his plan before he got too scared to hesitate.

One second, the colonel was finally getting himself under control, the next second the object of his desire was straddling him. Imagine. The colonel couldn't suppress a loud moan as Edward unknowingly ground his hips, fueled only by instinct and a need to make Roy happy. Edward broke their contact when he heard Roy emit such a sound.

"Are you okay, Sir?" he asked, having gotten back into his 'call him sir in front of people' routine. Roy breathed shakily, closed his eyes, and nodded. After a few minutes he could breathe deeply and move without seeing stars or embarrassing himself by moaning again. He took his hands off the bedposts, noting that they now had hand-shaped scorch marks.

After a few more deep breaths, he looked at Edward, whose face clearly betrayed the honest concern and how miffed he was at Roy for making him worry. "I'm fine, Edward. Fine." He took a few more calming breaths, preparing for what he knew he must say.

"I'm sorry." Edward cut him off before he uttered a single word. "I must have done something to upset you." He seemed to curl up on himself, pull himself into a tighter ball every second left silent after his apology. He was crying again, trying not to let the elder man see.

"Edward...it's not you." The colonel began, "well...it is you, but just the effect you have on me. You say that you are so ordinary, that you aren't handsome of even beautiful. But to me? You are so absolutely wonderful I can't stand it. I want to take you, to have you for my own. I need to hear you scream my name, but not in pain..."

The colonel paused, unsure of how to word his confession. "In pleasure. I've not been a righteous man in life, having any woman I want or who wants me. But ever since I met you, I've been waiting for you. It may be the hardest thing I've ever done. I'm a horrid, sex-starved bastard of a man."

Edward looked shocked at this. His gaze softened quickly though, at seeing such a strong, steadfast man cry like a baby. "R-Roy..." he stammered, trying to form a coherent sentence after such a declaration of wanton lust.

The task was made more difficult, as the pool of warmth in the pit of the boy's stomach seemed to have spread and grown, leaving him breathless. "I-I don't know what to say. I've never felt this way for someone, not even Winry."

The colonel growled when he heard the name, but Edward glared at him until he was silent. "But I'm ready to try it. If..." he cut off the colonel's exclamation with "you are willing to be marked as mine, and only mine. A tattoo is in order." He finished grandly. The elder man gathered the younger in his arms, squeezed him tightly, and laughed until he couldn't laugh any more.

Sometime…they might get to see the Fuhrer…

_A few weeks later, en route to a tattoo parlor._

After the return from a supposedly successful mission that Edward still thought was pointless, Roy agreed to get his tattoo. Edward had drawn the design himself, promised to hold Roy's hand if it hurt too much, and dragged the older man to fulfill his promise. An hour of wincing and whimpers later, the colonel walked back to barracks with Edward's design tattooed in the small of his back, just visible over his pants. They walked back home, happy and in love. (A bit of pain, too.)

**A/N…I appreciate reviews, flames, and critiques. I will try to finish the 4th chapter soon, but I don't think any will get quite as long as this one. I just couldn't bring myself to finish it, but finally cut it off Friday, 2nd period. I whimpered all through Gym with my friend Nicole, but I'm rather happy it got as long as it did. I already have 1 page of chapter 4 done, so bear with me. Shina-Chan**


	4. Finally?

A/N- I love reviews

**A/N- I love reviews. AND! As I forgot to include before: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. (I own my broken heart.) Read & Review! sigh, Read on…**

_**A/N# 2: as aforementioned in another a/n Caroline (the "A" in A/N) has many crazy friends who sometimes act as betas, I happen to be one of them (the only one at the moment)…. Hi I am Nicole (I do not edit her work, I am more the person she bounces ideas off of and gets her ideas from) and have the pleasure of typing this chapter for all of you because Caroline's dad found a chapter of this on their computer and she was grounded for a while, so now the incriminating evidence is all on my computer. Also Caroline is sorry for the delay, but she had a bit of writers block (and is a bit of a lazy-ass bum), and as a result many of the plots promised in the a/n at the end of chapter 3 will not come to fruition or have been altered. Now all should bow and worship as I give you …**_

_Chapter 4: Finally?_

After a considerable bit more limping, the men found their way back to the barracks. Roy was still a bit jumpy when his back was touched, but over the next few weeks he grew to like hiss tattoo, and got a fuzzy feeling in his stomach, knowing he was all Ed's.

Fuhrer President King Bradley sat at his desk, quietly contemplating. One of his many spies had brought him a tasty tidbit of news. It seemed that Colonel Mustang's pet slave was quite the accomplished alchemist, but hadn't been recruited yet by his master… what was the reason?

Such a powerful asset to the army of Alchemists should have been reported to him as soon as the Colonel found out! He was miffed, annoyed, and intrigued, all at once. He would find this young Alchemist and claim him for the cause… before anyone else could.

What Bradley didn't realize was that all the missions he sent his men on led to them being very hard to find. He spent two weeks sifting through paperwork, so that he could schedule a week reprieve for Roy. Now, if the man would just stay put in the barracks… but no, of course he went to Resembool for personal matters.

Eventually he saw the man and Edward walking through the park, late at night. He snuck up behind them and poked Roy in the small of his back to get his attention. Chaos ensued, the Fuhrer surprised that someone could slap that hard and that fast. After nursing his sore cheek, he told the Colonel to see him in his office "with the boy" tomorrow morning.

"Colonel Mustang, at your service, sir. I and sorry once again for any lasting damage my lapse in judgment may have caused." Roy stood at attention trying to ignore the bright red slap/burn mark left on the Fuhrer's face.

"Nevermind that, Colonel. My reason for bringing you is not for you, but for the boy. It has very recently been brought to my attention that we have an alchemic prodigy among us?" he looked at Edward, "I have merely asked your time to inquire as to if he would like the opportunity to join our ranks. Being such a prodigious child, he would be promoted to Lieutenant Colonel effective immediately."

Ed's jaw dropped, but not as far as the Colonel's. He stuttered and sputtered for a good five minutes, before collapsing unceremoniously onto one of the chairs. Edward fell right beside him, forgetting that the Fuhrer had commandeered the chair that was supposed to be there.

The loud thump and muffled cursing brought the colonel out of his reverie and he helped Edward before asking, "H-how soon?"

"Immediately, if possible." The Fuhrer replied, checking his pocket watch and strutting out of the room calling, "Come along, Edward."

The test was simple; simply hold your own against a state alchemist for one minute. Three times. With three alchemists. The lineup remained secret to Edward and Roy, probably so Roy couldn't fill the young man in on opponent's weaknesses.

The first was easiest, constantly asking if Ed wanted to see pictures of his daughters. The second earned her name Hawkeye, she nearly shot off his nice ponytail braid.

Ed was exhausted and peeved by the second challenger, and everyone told him the third would be the hardest. He walked back onto the battleground, just to see his lover standing on the other side. He wore a grim expression and clean boom-boom gloves, but winked playfully at him when the Fuhrer wasn't looking. - Edward formulated a plan in a split second.

He began taunting Roy, sticking his tongue out and pulling his eyelid down. Roy, never one for teasing, decided to tease back and snapped his fingers enough to pulverize a decent amount of the field and create an impenetrable smokey-cloud around the dueling pair. Ed knew his ruse had succeeded, and used the smoke as a cover to get to the Colonel without being seen.

He tried his hardest to appear lustily dissolved, looked up at the man, and made a noise that can only be described as moany purr-mewl. Needless to say, Edward won the fight. The Colonel was on the ground, being attended by alchemedics for a severe amount of blood loss from a nosebleed so powerful he was launched twenty feet into the air and then subsequently knocked unconscious.

The man was awake when Edward received his watch, and when the Fuhrer asked Edward what his codename would be, he winked at Roy and said, "Fullmetal." (smirk)

That night, when Edward and Roy were finally alone, they did nothing but sit and talk. Edward cried, telling Roy about how proud his parents would have been. Roy prepared himself for the inevitable and said, "Edward, dear. I have something to show you."

He took a pair of scissors out of a drawer and a sheaf of papers out of a safe on the floor. "These… are your purchase papers." He handed him the stack, let him look it over, and took it back. "These are scissors. I want to show you something, but you'll have to close you eyes first." He moved behind the boy, silently slipped the cold shears between the skin of his neck and the collar he wore as a slave, and snipped.

"There." he said, nearly in tears. "You're free." Edward's eyes opened in shock, to see the Colonel toss the pile of papers into the fire. The pair watched it burn for a moment, before Edward started crying again. The Colonel cried too, but for a different reason.

Roy knew he probably wouldn't stay. With his freedom, his alchemical prowess, and a paying job, Edward could go anywhere now. Roy knew this, and it was a hard truth. Over the next week he became more and more depressed, concerning his work buddies, his Fuhrer, and Edward most of all. As they lay silently in bed, Edward asked, "What's wrong?"

The Colonel replied with his own question, "Will you ever leave me?"

The young alchemist replied, a bit shaken by the inquiry, "Never." The Colonel snorts in disbelief but Edward merely holds him tightly and mutters, "I love you. I'm staying. You have my name tattooed right above your **ass. **Goodnight." The Colonel heard the conviction in his voice, believed the one he trusted most, and fell asleep holding the one he loved.

Over the next few weeks, the two went on many missions together. They celebrated Roy's 30th birthday by taking a boat ride, they took a carriage to a day spa in the hills, and they read and drink wine at night. Roy knew he was due for a promotion 'soon' and 'soon' turned out to be sooner than he thought.

The second they returned from their relaxing horse ride, the pair was buffeted by a small legion of foot soldiers. "Sir!" they yelled and proceeded to follow them all the way to the Fuhrer's office. Here they were notified that the dreamed-of promotion had come, and Roy was now a Sgt. Major Some-thing Some-thing Colonel it's really General, but Caroline doesn't know that.

Which just meant he had his own battalion, and now Edward was Lieutenant. (Get to bunk together too, wink wink) This little goodie-bag also included a staff of twenty, a footman, personal carriage, and a magnificent, roomy townhouse. (With soundproof walls !!)

Thousands of square feet… vaulted ceilings… a miracle of stone and glass. Their new home was all that could be hoped for. A nice life, not so many missions, a bit of fun now and then. What could make this any better? Answer? Soundproof walls in all bedrooms. Ed went in, screamed as loudly as he could, then came out. No one had even noticed! Roy hadn't forgotten Edward's promise, or the miracle of ink that was permanently on the skin of his backside. Edward hadn't forgotten either, but was losing confidence every day. He knew he had to start something, but how and what and why still eluded him. He decided, Sunday. Five or six, or maybe after dinner. Yeah… or right before bed… that would be best… when Roy came back from the mission to Suna…

( Naruto cross-over/ reference)

( here is where it goes downhill )

Edward was ready Sunday evening, with soft, moisturized skin and wide, innocent eyes. Roy was due home any second, and Ed would pounce on him then. When the door opened, Ed tackled the older man and pinned him to the floor with his arms laced around his neck.

Too late he noticed how pale Roy was, the half-open eyes, the red, puffy nose. No matter how sick, Roy couldn't help but grin at the sight of an innocent, slightly flushed, soft and shirtless Ed straddling him. Ed sighed, clambered off the man, and pulled him back upright.

He figured his plans were trashed, so he slipped on a clingy black shirt and poured out some champagne for dinner. The Colonel had the servants make chicken soup, and some (who liked the man because he was so nice) brought him cold remedies they used. They had a quiet night, but Roy could still detect Ed's faint air of disappointment.

"What's up?" he asked quietly, as they walked up the stairs to bed. When Edward stayed silent, only a faint blush flitting across his face and the Colonel finally realized what was wrong. He looked at the boy, took note of what he had- or rather, hadn't- been wearing, and broke into laughter.

By the time the fits of giggles finally subsided, Ed was teary and blushing while the Colonel struggled not to fall down the stairs and breath in and out at the same time. Edward asked, "Well…how the _hell_ did you get a cold in the middle of the desert?!"

Roy sighed. (Not noticing the evil gleam in Ed's eye.) But then Edward pounced. Ignoring the fact that they were still on the stairs, pushed the Colonel back until he hit the wall. "E-edward?" the older man stuttered.

"Yes?" the younger replied demurely, working on unbuttoning both of their shirts

"W-what are you d-doing?" he struggled to focus and speak clearly as the blonde ran his fingers down his chest.

"I'm willing to risk a cold to get what I want." He murmured as he brushed kisses lightly up and down the man's neck, moving lower at a tortuous rate pace, nipping and biting occasionally along the way. He slipped his hand down the back of the Colonel's pants, fingering the silky smooth skin where he knew his mark was. He sighed, sat back, and mused, "You don't want splinters in your back, do you?"

"N-not particularly"

"Hmph"

He pulled the older man to his feet and practically had to drag him up the stairs. He opened the door to their bedroom where Roy got a quick flash of dimmed lights and tall, white candles before having Ed push him down on to the bed. He pulled him into a kiss, long and languid. Ed, once they parted for air, continued his ministrations.

He moved his mouth lower and finally elicited a raspy little moan from sucking on _just _the right spot. Feeling victorious, he slipped his thumbs into the waistband of the elder's pants. Roy shivered at the touch, overly sensitive skin sending little jolts to his… 'problem'.

Despite the hazy feeling in his brain and the fact that he was still on the bottom, he wasn't about to let Ed dominate without a fight. 'Although', he contemplated as his lover licked and bit his earlobe, 'once might not be _too_ bad…'

He disentangled his hands from where they'd been griping the sheets, and brought them to the waist of Ed's pants. Of course, his current foggy-mind situation and the fact that Edward was ever-so-slowly grinding his hips made it nearly impossible to work something as simple as a button.

Ed got it, though, and ever-so-slowly pulled his ever-so-clingy pants down, leaving Roy to ogle and hyperventilate, 'No wonder the pants clung so nicely', he thought, 'I just never thought Edward was to go Commando '

**A/N: So that was chapter four, we hoped you liked it, as always please review, next chapter will be the lemon and it will be short, we are sorry, but then the next couple chapters after that develop some sort of plot, which I made up and told Caro about and she was like OMFG BRILLIANT!, all while I was kicking at Air Hockey (pockey as it was named). And for anyone who cares it is 11 in the morning and I haven't slept for 28 ½ hours. So now I'm chugging coke cuz I'm gonna have company soon and I can't crash.**


	5. The Everelusive Chapter Five

B/N: this is a lemon, just for clarification, if you choose not to read this it's all right you missed nothing ('cept a lemon of course)

**B/N: this is a lemon, just for clarification, if you choose not to read this it's all right you missed nothing ('cept a lemon of course)**

_**A/N: Y'know what Nicole? I'm actually agreeing with you. This **__**is**__** way too rushed, but trying to write lemony goodness during exam week sucks. So yes. Their first time will be a bit rushed. But I'm not one for foreplay. Much love, faithful readers. R&R plz.**_

-Shimaki

The Ever Elusive Chapter Five

Once again: Edward pounced. Instead of standing around being ogled like a child porn star, he wanted to even the score. So he kicked off his pants from around his ankles and went to work on Roy. Ina matter of seconds he'd pulled the older man's shirt off fully, enjoying the sight of all the bare chest he was offered.

He fought the urge to giggle like a schoolgirl, and ran his fingers over the toned muscles, enjoying how the colonel's breath hitched as he got lower…and lower… Taunting, he pulled his hands away and continued disrobing his lover.

After some effort, he had the button and zipper of Roy's pants undone and was attempting to pull them all the way off while still attached at the lips and hips. Roy wriggled around and lifted up his ass so Ed could get them off. (He pulled then down tantalizingly slow, tormenting the older man by edging them oh-so-slowly over his still semi-clothed erection) (cackle).

The boxers soon followed. Now, both unclothed completely, the sheepish tendencies were starting to emerge.

Throwing his inhibitions to the wind, Ed slithered under the thin, cheetah print sheet that Roy had pulled over himself and contemplated. 'Okay. If I were doing this to myself, what would feel good?' he mused as he stared at the now-hopelessly-large object he was _somehow_ supposed to fit in his mouth.

He poked his head out from under the sheet and ordered, "Tell me if this feels good, 'kay?" and cautiously licked Roy's cock from base to tip and sunk his mouth onto it. Instead of receiving the asked-for input, he got a string of loud, unintelligible words moaned at him, adding something like 'Oh god do that again please.' (but with more emphasis)

He tried again, but this time he hummed and kept his mouth firmly locked on while he slid his head up and down, delighting in the fact he could elicit such lusty cries from such a strong, composed man.

He kept this up for a bit, alternating between humming and using his teeth, before realizing that he was going to send Roy over the top way too quick for what he had in mind. So he stopped, kissed the older man apologetically, and reached under his mattress for a special something he had bought that day…

_Flashback_

He'd walked into that stuffy little store, in that damp back alley, fully expecting to be jumped, anally raped, and left in a stagnant sinkhole somewhere in the countryside. An unnerving three hours later, he walked out with the merchandise fasted on him by the scary woman with the long hair, crazy tattoos, and floor-length ballgown. He'd bought a hell of a lot more than he should have, but the image of Roy in cat ears and a collar was so wet-dream-worthy he'd bought pretty much everything in sight.

_End of flashback, back to sexytime_

He pulled out his multipack of differently flavored lubricants and asked, was too innocently for what he was about to do, "What flavor?"

Roy, who had barely regained his breath and sat awaiting the coming onslaught, huffed, "If you're doing what I hope you're doing, it won't exactly matter to me."

Edward chuckled and grabbed a random bottle. He spread its strawberry-pink content over his fingers, mumbled, "Relax." As he once again nibbled on the colonel's ear, and inserted hi first finger. Hearing the older man's squeak, he paused.

He had his mouth pressed against Roy's temple, so his words were muffled, but he managed to ask, "Y'okay?"

"Yeah. Just …keep going."

Edward complied, as best he could. First with two, then three fingers he probed deep inside his lover, looking for the elusive spot his self-help books said would blow Roy's mind. His task was not made easier by the man he was impaling whimpering like a kitten. He reached further, sliding his fingers around until he heard the colonel exhale a shaky moan.

He looked up, saw the older man wide-eyed and slack-jawed, and knew he'd found it. "There?" he asked, just pressing a little harder, and, hearing another gasp, smiling.

He continued to finger-fuck the colonel until he was satisfied with the look on the older man's face, then he pulled out and said, "All right. You ready? I've got you nice and loose and I'm oh-so-prepared to pound you into the next dimension." Nothing how Roy blushed (if possible) an even deeper shade of red, he catalogued the fact that Roy liked dirty talk, and got himself ready.

Knowing that, if he postponed this any longer he'd lose what little confidence he had, he positioned himself at Roy's entrance and started to push in slowly. "Alright…" he exhaled, and planted a kiss on the colonel's trembling lips. "You okay?" he tried to position himself so as not to harm his lover any more than he had to, but the whole "cock up the ass' thing was bound to be painful.

The older man took a deep breath and replied after a minute or two, "Yeah. But I'd be better if you'd move already."

Ed laughed, taken aback, while a devious plan formed in his little blond head. "Are you suuuure?" he taunted, enjoying the look of stunned belligerence on the older man's face. "I'm not quite sure what you want me to do. Maybe you better tell me."

Roy's jaw dropped while Ed grinned. An angry tirade ensues, but is quelled by the colonel's nipple being pinched between two dexterous fingernails until he corked his angry sermon and muttered something incomprehensible. "Ehem? What was that? Ed asked, adopting a cocky British accent and winking deviously.

Roy, pissed off by the fact that he'd subjected himself to being impaled on someone's cock and subjected to cruel mind games, screeched, "ALRIGHT. Ed. I am absolutely desperate." He took a deep breath before continuing, in a more reasonable volume,

"You have me at your mercy, don't make me wait any longer or you'll wake up tomorrow morning missing a very 'important' reproductive organ. Got it?"

Ed laughed, replying, "Well if you did that, we wouldn't have much fun, now would we?"

Cackling, and oh-too-happy to comply, he pulled out so only the head of his (insert name for genitalia here. I'm sick of it) was still in Roy and thrust back in slowly. The mingled hisses of pain were drowned out by the moans of pleasure and Ed picked up speed.

He lifted his hips to try and find that spot that would have Roy's eyes seeing stars and was rewarded with a moan that he was sure could be heard on the streets, even through soundproof walls.

A smirk and a kiss and he was off, hitting the colonel's prostate as hard as he could, keeping up a nice rhythm and enjoying the sounds his lover made. He felt himself losing control, nearing his limit, and reached his hand around Roy's cock to stroke because, dammit, he was the seme tonight and he would not be beaten.

When he heard his lover yell "Edward" followed by an unbelievable _tightness_ and a feeling of something warm and wet on his hand, he gave up the fight and came deep inside of Roy, thinking (juvenilely) 'Hehe. He's a screamer.' And succumbing. Once he could see again he pulled out of Roy and whispered as hey cuddled, "I love you."

He got a mumbled, "Love you too…" before the young lovers fell asleep warm, sticky, but content. (Then woke up and continued their dirty fun) (Lots)

--

They woke the next morning, Roy's back seemingly superglued to Ed's chest, before showering and continuing their daily routine, Ed with a spring in his step, and Roy with a pronounced limp and a goofy smile. Needless to say that after four or so more rounds of delicious fun, the men were tired, but oh-so-_fucking_-happy.

End o' chapter Five

**B/N: so how did she do. She did originally write this during midterm week (about a month ago) but it was short and uninteresting, this is the fifth revision, thus the reason it took so long to update, Do not lose hope, we did not forget. Also do not be surprised if this isn't updated in a while cuz well Caro needs time to find her brain (she lost it while writing this chapter, then again today when she thought one of our teachers had the folder this story is in, which would most likely mean getting suspended) We love you all, plz R&R.**


End file.
